User talk:Legoland1085
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winnie the Pooh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:54, 30 June 2009 Hey legoland Its GOJIMON Could you put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla insted of secret squirrel, super chicken, bianca, the nostalgia critic, matsumoto, the simpsons, clifford, celo, t-bone, rocko, heffer, filburt, shelia, gladys, spunky, doc palua, ribert and robert and please no naked for billy I don't like it One second thought Sorry. Brerttark07 and HunterXcolleen told me to use them into the crossover. You don't need to worry about a naked Billy. Okay you can have them but could you put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla in it with Sora, Biyomon and Batty Say legoland i got an idea why don't you put tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla with sora, biyomon and batty in part 2 then later at the tresure island after horror's sadness with adventure tai and sora will look each other and their checks will turn red Pooh: looks like tai and sora are falling in love Matt: yeah he always does everytime he sees sora he comes up to me so i tell him what to do Godzilla: what did you tell him Matt: just be nice then we go to where richard thinks about the exit what do say huh? what is it somthing i said? anyone? how long you are gone huh? are you gonna continue the movie and put my ideas in it? i'm just saying okay i just don't feel like adding them to the movie. hey come on i'll be right with you when you are making this movie its okay you can put Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon and Godzilla but don't put bad stuff in it including billy when hes naked Obviously, I won't add in Naked/ bad stuff into it. I don't think I can do that request. Besides, HunterXColleen told me to have Sora, Biyomon, and Renamon as the only Digimon characters. And I removed The Nostalgia Critic with Timmy and Jenny from The Secret of NIMH 2. They'll appear in Treasure Island. i really want tai and wargreymon to meet pooh and friends and i want godzilla to meet his other friends from your previous movie and i want tai and sora fall in love with each other uh legoland are you home? are you sick or somthing uh would like some sunny d i got some at my house my address is 6940 west jackson road, our zip code 49431 and in case you want to call me our phone number is 231-845-6703 in case you and i can chat about your movie i almost forgot if you do call my real name is joseph duane tyndall so thats where you are your dad's no wonder your weren't answering could you tell your father about tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla be in your movie in part 2 and tai and sora's loveship at tresure island please Look, I promised Ttark to add the characters so he can add Danny and Sawyer to his movies (and Dave Felis and his sidekick Renamon), so I'll try to squeeze them into the movie. you mean it? your really gonna put tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon and godzilla in you your movie with tai and sora's loveship OH! thank you thank you thank you i could kiss you oops nope i'm not doing that and thank you again One thing is certain, can you give me a script for Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Sora Biyomon, and Godzilla? sure okay tai and the others will be with sora, biyomon and batty Pooh: strange books Tigger: its like a maze Billy: maybe it has food i can taste Ttark: uh billy books won't taste good Tigger: ANYBODY HERE HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt: tigger is that you? Tigger: matt! metalgarurumon! its good to see you again Metalgarurumon: its good to see you again too tigger Tai: whoa look at the stuffed animals wargreymon Wargreymon: yeah Rabbit: who calling us stuffed Tai: there alive Matt: its okay tai there friends of mine Godzilla: pooh? is that you Piglet: GODZILLA! Godzilla: it is you its good to see you again Sora: godzilla? matt? you know those animals Matt: yeah this pooh, tigger, piglet, rabbit and eeyore Eeyore: thanks for noticeing me Matt: pooh these are my friends tai, wargreymon, sora and biyomon Biyomon: uh sora where is.. Batty: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Pooh and the others jumped Piglet: what is that Batty: oooooohhhhhhh i am so sorry little pig Sora: this is batty Batty: uh actually the name is GOOO PUUUU then came the batty rap so thats the script i have so far let me know if you need more chow hey legoland i have terrible news 8 years ago today 2 hijacked planes had smashed the world trade center flight 11 hit north tower 1, flight 175 hit south tower 2, flight 77 hit pentigon and flight 93 was gonna hit the white house but the people took back the plane and slamed in pancilvenia north and south towers collaspes and all hope was lost and i got another script for your movie about the towers this is when adventure, tigger, spyro, matt and richird got seperated and before the pirates came Matt: hey guys can i tell a story Tigger: sure Matt: okay here goes then matt's story of the twin towers began Matt: tai, sora, mimi and i saw the world trade center burning after planes were hit and began to collapse Spyro: this is why you lost your family Matt: yeah tai's, sora's and mimi's family were killed too we never saw them again Tigger: say matt would you like to live skull with us theres more room Matt: you mean Tigger: yep you, metalgarurumon, tai, wargreymon, sora, biyomon, batty and godzilla can live with our friends and we are a family matt: thanks tigger Tigger: and we will find mimi and she will too live in skull with us i promise Matt: thanks tigger i'm feeling happy allready thats it for now remember 9/11 legoland remember that day see ya i saw part 2 but i don't like when sawyer use her dark form to kill kids and espasily when the nostalgia critic has a gun thats like rude its like an rated R movie don't let sawyer's powers appaer again and change critic to myotismon with spacegodzilla and ripto please I placed a warning about it on my youtube channel before uploading it. If you don't like it, don't watch it and stop complaining about it. I'll promise to add Sora, Biyomon, Batty Koda, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, and Godzilla to the film. Oh yeah, and that 9/11 scene, I was thinking of Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Dave Felis, Renamon, Sora, Biyomon, Danny, Sawyer, and Billy being with Richard and Adventure. well it says that tigger, spyro and matt are with richard and adventure then pooh, tai, sora and the others came to the rescue are you going to make critic change to myotismon and still got the script of tai and sora in love? when are you going to release part 3 here are 3 choices you can uploaded. 1.tonight at 8:00pm after my shower. 2.at 7:00am in the morning before i wake up tomorrow 3.at 4:00pm when i get home from school tomorrow make your desision before 7:00pm or i'll make the choice okay thats all i'm saying 8:00 PM it is now 8:24pm now you are going to release part 3 at 8:30pm or you can do it in the morning i'll check on you later desesion has made you can release it at 7:00 am tomorrow see you in the moring good morning legoland i just saw part 3 and it was great i saw couble of lines that i described you and when batty scared righard that was funny now in part 4 they will have to there old nemasie spacegodzilla and ripto oh one more thing could you make critic change into myotismon here is a script Godzilla: how do we get to the exit Wargreymon: maybe inside then suddenly critic appeared Piglet: critic Critic: did you really think you can escape me then matt grow angry Matt: I know that person Ttark: who Matt: MYOTISMON! everyone gasped then he transformed into myotismon Myotismon: mahahahahahaha well its good to you again digidestend Tai: alright we had enough with your tricks Godzilla: lets finnish this Myotismon: i don't think so Spacegodzilla: well well well if it isn't godzilla and that bear Piget: s-s-s-apace g-g-g-godzilla? Godzilla: you! Ripto: well is it that dragon i faced at avolar Spyro: ripto! Myotismon: let us battle now or you sorrander and the battle begins oops got to go bus is here see you this afternon say legoland i know you are going to put pooh, piglet, eeyore, dave, ranamon, sora, biyomon, danny, sawyer and billy with richard and adventure could you let sora tell them about the twin towers please and let pooh say that she, dave, tai, matt, batty and godzilla live in skull and when they see mimi she can live in skull too on your next prject i cannot wait for part 4 for the return of spacegodzilla and red along with ripto and i hope the critic turns into myotismon our heroes have not yet revealed critic's secrets when critic is myotismon matt will say "myotismon was critic in disguse to kill you" i want part 4 upload at 8:40pm i will check you back later sorry for many stuff on your talk page i am going to bed so i will see you in the morning i hope part 4 comes up at 7:00am tomorrow morning good night part 4 not up yet ok this time take your time use calm and paintchence Say, I may not upload new parts everyday, but I'll do what I can to upload them. And I'm going to have a script for Dave Felis. Dave Felis: My sister almost died once because of me. I was in second grade at the time, and my sister was in Kindergarten. On that day, she stayed at home because she had a cold. Then Dave's story of how he became a loner began. (Narrating) Dave Felis: But when I got back, she was sitting up and watching TV. I thought she must’ve gotten better, so I took her outside to play with me. I made her cold so bad that she was barely alive for three days. (when Dave's mom got there, she slapped Dave for endangering his sister.) (Flashback) Dave’s mom: I told you that she was sick! (Flashback) Dave: *cry* Why can't you understand me? (Dave ran away from the Hospital.) (Flashback) Dave’s mom: Dave, I didn’t mean it. Come back. Dave, I’m sorry. DAVE!!! (Narrating) Dave: And because of that hatred, I ran out. But I was afraid. Where should I go? I was in the same problem as before. And not only that, I realized it was my fault that my sister was ill. I vowed it was best to be a loner and never trust anyone as long as I lived. Who Killed Tai, Sora and Mimi's Parents Tai's Flashback is A stampede in New York, Sora, Tai and Mimi are running! Their parents were rescuing them. As the Twin Towers collapse, Sora, Tai and Mimi's parents look at Scar. Scar holds them and said "Long live the families.", then the families fell to their deaths. Tai and the others look at their families, then they cried for help, but no one answered WHOA! its just like tai's memories with kari when she is sick oh and when scar killed tai, sora and mimi's parents you should let him killed matt's parents too and tigger will say "I know that lion your talking about his name is scar he is an old enemy of ours and an uncle of our good friend simba" i checked your channel thank you for critic to change into mytoismon oooohh brerttark will get him in his movies with jafar and maleficent are you still gonna put the script for sora and tai's love if you do tell bowsermovies1989 to put when sora rescued ducky and when frollo killed them tai will bang into frollo and then slimer will scare him and fell and then when tai lift sora she will say "you saved me" then she gave tai a kiss at the end of finalfantasy VII they will be married and ask godzilla if they can go with him and he will say yes tai, sora and godzilla will have their fisrt adventure in godzilla's adventures of beauty and the beast hey why don't you let dave live in skull with mimi on your next project just like godzilla, batty, tai, matt and sora and tell bowsermovies1989 that they will join mewtwo and who knows they will have wonderful adventures yet to come I guess so, not because of being family, but in case he is in call of help from Pooh. or maybe you can let dave and renamon live in skull with tai, wargreymon, matt, metalgarurumon, sora, biyomon, godzilla and batty at the end of this film and let dave tell his story after sora's story of the twin towers and then on your next project at the end before they head home dave's mom and dad came and dave will say about his sister and then when his parents say anything she is alright she is not ill anymore and dave is so happy and dave and his mom apoligised and then his parents decided to live in skull with thier son, dave's trusted friends and mimi (his girlfriend) and they lived happily ever after how about that huh well good night i'll see you on sunday Sure thing, mate. I'll do what I can for Part 4 as soon as gef rewrites the script. What script? Why, the script for the movie crossover. He does the script and I told him to rewrite it. oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh oh yeah i got it now hey legoland um are you gonna make winnie the pooh visits little golden book land or brerttark07 is gonna make it? oooohhh man the dark masters are gonna strike and oh could you make dave that he knows the dark masters with tai, matt, sora and mimi and also put their the ones who destroyed the towers and their also the ones who let scar kill their family and at the end tai and the others will be mad when they will find out that the dark masters returned what do you think? BrerTtark07 will do the film after he finishes Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure. I'll do what I can for it. They also want to destroy little golden book land with the new storm and using the Giant from the second episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in which near the end as the boulder will be placed on the breakwater and the sun comes out of the storm, the Giant, fearing the sun, gets destroyed by it. Dave will take a ride on Tootle as his temporary driver, much of the protest of Sawyer and Danny not being amused by it. So what do you think for the others to ride on? maybe if they get attacked by metalseadramon maybe right when metalseadramon attacks and pooh dodged it and then he hold on to metalseadramon oooh baby the dark masters will atack and will get revenge on pooh including the digidestend say maybe right after pooh and friends start the adventure after the owl's song the dark masters will appear and after they met the characters metalseadramon appears and saying "I been waiting for you pooh bear" and then came three more hey can you put tai, matt, sora, mimi and their digimon with dave and renamon so they will recinised the dark masters like they will when myotismon appears what do you think? When Is SpongeBob's Adventures of little mermaid 3 and Pooh's adventures of rugrats in paris I just can't wait to see these two movies when Frollo captured Grandma Longneck and took her Paris in France. And Pooh and the whole gang are going to rescue Grandma Longneck and Frollo lets Jafar, Maleficent, Cassidy and Butch. At the end, Sora saved Ducky before Frollo kills them, but Tai punched him in the face and Slimer scared him and Frollo fell into the lava, including Jafar and Maleficent. and Tigger blasts off Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) in to the sky. A happy ending with a song "It's So Amazing" performed by Arnold McCuller and Andrea Robinson, and the Thief took "The End" and the film. I can't wait to see those two movies. When they gonna be on, Dave Felis? I'm just a girl who is imaginative. Pooh's Adventures Directors, I'm Ellen Douglas, born 14th May 1994, i'm only aged 15, I'll be 16 on my birthday next year 14th May 2010. I lived in Halesowen in Great Britain. When is Spongebob's Adventures of the little mermaid 3 and Pooh's adventures of rugrats in Paris is gonna be on. Unknown. Sorry. I don't even know when will Bowser send in those movies. Winnie The Pooh visits Little Golden Book Land Ideas I requested BrerTtark07 to do this movie after Winnie The Pooh and Garfield's Halloween Adventure. Are there any ideas for this movie? we'll do the part when the dark masters watches pooh for example Piedmon: hahaha those animals have made to golden land hopeless be saving by that little bear and yet theres an unseen twist in the part Metalseadramon: i say we cut to the part we take them and strait for the action Puppetmon: oh foowy that will be boring i got somthing they can have lets put it all this stuff and give them what they payed for Piedmon: i'm in complete agreement a great victory will let you down that bear will be at the town soon we must reherse before they get there it will be the FINAL POFORMANCE! metalseadramon! puppetmon! and machinedramon! i present to you the destruction of pooh bear and his friends! how about that and oh spongebob's adventures of the little mermaid III will be out in november and pooh's adventures of rugrats in paris will be out in december Great Idea! That would be FANTASTIC, son of an angel! Wonderful! Simply wonderful. These films will be awarded in the Academy Of Crossover Awards. Thank you, Dave Felis. Thank you so much!! I love you, Pooh's Adventures Directors. One more thing. I'm your NUMBER ONE FAN TO ALL OF YOU ANGELS!! sorry for the news but my dog buddy jsut got sprayed by a skunk again just when my mom got home from work he first got sprayed by one in 2007 right in the sholders and now on his chest and inside of his mouth and whoooooooooooooowe it stinks just want to tell you that my dog just got sprayed by a skunk again see ya oooh boy matt will be glad to see his brother again on your last film and tai will also be glad to see kari again tell bowsermovies1989 that godzilla, batty koda, the digidestend from season 1, season 2, the digimon from season 3, dave(that will be you) and the two that gilumon and terriermon are with will be with mewtwo, good fariy, slimer, staypuft and the theif on his upcoming films okay catch you later HEY? Why are someone changing my pages around? I REMOVED THE STUFF INSTEAD OF THE FACT THAT DAVE FELIS, RENAMON, DANNY, AND SAWYER BEING GUEST STARS, TTARK! I HOPE YOU'RE FREAKING HAPPY!!!! hey hey hey calm down i did not do this it was someone else trust me its not me Forgive me. I thought you were mad at me. And I neep your help more than my help for you. I need a script for Dave Felis and Renamon meeting Ribert and Robert in a booth. alright fine but i want dave and renamon live in skull with pooh after this film and all the films Ttark: okay lets keep going and find the exit suddenley they heard a sound Godzilla: what was that? Sora: i don't know maybe a creature? Dave: renamon and i will check then suddenley Ribert and robert: BOO! everyone screamed Ribert: (laughing) we got ya Robert: yeah maybe they are scardey eggs they were laughing so hard Tigger: say who are you Ribert: oh sorry i'm ribert this is my brother robert Robert: how is it going tiger thats it for now see ya Oh, I thought you were Ttark. It always happen, anyhow, how about a script about Dave Felis and Renamon's thoughts about the others? hey you better be nice to ttark he did not do this somebody who is making stuff up i don't know who it is but this has to stop Anyhow, for Part 4, I'm going to minimize the guest stars except Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Sora, Biyomon, Batty Koda, and Godzilla. hey legoland i got an script for you right after dave's lonley story Dave: (sighs) its just me and ranamon Pooh: dave you can come to our adventures anytime Dave: thanks pooh i'm feeling happy allready what do you think? Not bad. Not bad at all. I'll try to work on part 4 of the Pagemaster. Ttark said that we should not worry about Winnie the Pooh visits Little Golden Book Land. why is he gonna make it or is he not gonna make it? if he dosen't make it you can make it if he does make it i got another script this is when machinedramon tells pooh who he really was Piedmon: let me introduce you to my acters in this show METALSEADRAMON! Metalseadramon: eeeeeyaaaarrrreeeeyyaaaaaee Piedmon: MACHINEDRAMON! Machinedramon: mmmmmoooohhhooooaaaaaa Piedmon: PUPPETMON! Puppetmon: (laughs) you thought you ruined me but i want to have some more fun Piedmon: and myself piedmon Tai: we are gonna get you guys like the last time we fought Meatalseadramon: don't be so sure Pooh: well we naver faced the dark masters before so we can do it Machinedramon: you won't defeat me like the last we fought Tigger: we didn't faced you before Machinedramon: so you don't reginised me? well i'll give you a hint it was when you and that longneck pushed that rock on to my head Pooh: hhhmmmm then when pooh was thinking about when they battled the sharptooth Sharptooh: RRRRAAAAOOOORRR!!! then pooh, piglet, tigger, rabbit and eeyore finally knew what they are seeing Pooh and friends(in littlefoot and friends voice): SHARPTOOOOOTH! Machinedramon: thats right i'm back Tigger: wait a minute the last time we battled you we drowned you in the pond Machinedramon: you did but piedmon found me dead and he transformed me form a sharptooth to a mega digimon Sora: the last time we battled you you were what you are right now Machinedramon: but when you destroyed me you turned me into a sharptooth so now i can destroy you now thats it what do you think? not that bad at all, but I think Ttark will need to think about it, but it's very good. About Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris Ttark, I made the page for you, of Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris. This is how Pooh and his friends are about to find Grandma Longneck and battle Frollo and Jessie, James and Meowth. Actually, it's me Legoland1085 saying that they're good. hey legoland i got bad news on 10-20-09 my mom is having an mri and my dad and i said she has to quit smoking do you have any stuff or any ideas like medicane or something to let her quit smoking? i'll check on you tomorrow moring to see if you have any ideas see you in the morning